


Jat'adate

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obi-Wan is a polite sith, Sith Obi-Wan, kal's not too wrong in calling him fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Be cautious when making deals with powerful beings.





	Jat'adate

“You know,” Kenobi says, watching Kal like a shriek-hawk, his eyes running down to his ankle, “I could help you with that.”

Kal pauses, considering it, never taking his eyes off the dar’jetii across the mess hall table from him.  He knew the stories passed down - Kenobi was less like the old Sith, but he  _ was _ a lot like the  _ jat’adate.   _ The Good People, in the old Mandalorian stories, though they were far from good in any sense of the word; anything they did came at a steep price, and it was death to insult them.  “What would it cost me, if I agreed?” he finally asks, taking on a little bit of a formal tone he hates.  Something about Kenobi almost demands it.

Kenobi blinks slowly, a curve of a smile on his lips that chills Kal to the bone.  He tilts his head, bird-like, to parse the question, though he clearly has an answer in mind already.  “You would protect my sons for the rest of your life.”

The rest of his life could be a long, long time, if Kenobi wills it so.  “If you think I wouldn’t do that already, you don’t know me."  Kal eyes him, trying to ignore the way the air cools, enough that he can feel it through his armor.  It’s nearly electric, but he holds his ground.

The smile he earns would be friendly and reassuring, but it’s just a little too wide, with too many teeth.  “Then it’s a small price to pay, isn’t it?”  The moment breaks when one of the youngest batch of clones - Rex, he thinks, going by the unusual bright blond hair - scrambles up to sit in Kenobi’s lap.  The dar’jetii wraps his arms around the little boy, holding him safely.  The effect is a lot like a large feline with their cub, and Kal fights the urge to shiver, even as the air warms again.  “Consider my offer, Skirata.”  Kal nods and walks away as quickly as his ankle will let him.


End file.
